


Be My Only A.C.E.

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: While recording his solo album Taemin get's a little....frustrated.





	Be My Only A.C.E.

“I want to be you’re only ACE!” Taemin sang through the microphone, his voice cracking a bit from over-use. It had been a hard week, from secret late night dance practices, workouts, and most importantly his recording sessions for his new solo album. He knew it was the chance he had been waiting for, a chance to let another side of himself shine, one that not many people knew he had. 

Dark circles lined his eyes, his normally plush lips were dry and chapped. He looked exhausted, and he knew that his members had noticed. First with Minho, constantly watching him as if he would faint on the spot, then soon the others followed suit. Each one watching over the younger or asking if he was ok. Taemin understood that they cared about him, but dammit he was annoyed at them…or more to the point, he was frustrated and blatantly took it out on them. He had to work five times harder now since he would be flying solo in all the promotions once his album dropped. 

He barely remembered what his bedroom looked like. Half the time he slept in the dance room, or in the van, hell he even fell asleep backstage in their dressing room after a show ended. Tonight, he was feeling just as tired as he tried to sing with his entire being, however, his vocal cords had other ideas; about half way through the session his voice began to crack and fade. He could see the music directors on the other side of the recording booth, with nothing but a slim wall of glass separating them. They looked exhausted too. He turned and apologized to them profusely before he turned back to the mic. 

He tried to sing once more, yet again his voice wavered. His frustration got the best of him and he threw a punch to the closest wall, yelling out in pure anger and frustration. Ripping the headphones from his ears, he slid to the bottom of the recording booth floor. There he sat with his knees up and his head in his hands. He felt the prickling of tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He heard the glass door slide open, but refused to lift his head to acknowledge whoever approached him. 

“Taemin.” A soft, older voice drifted into his ears. He knew that voice all too well. It was the voice that every artist, hell every employee at S.M.E. knew. The voice that had helped him and his members become SHINee, the same man that helped SHINee become the entertainers they were today. Lee Sooman stooped down in front of him, a wise and gentle smile curled on his lips. Taemin looked up at him with bright watery eyes. No words were needed. That was the blessing of running the biggest entertainment company in Korea; you knew what your artist could and couldn’t do, what they were feeling, and how far they were willing to go for their dreams. Taemin felt so relieved when his boss gathered him up in his arms for a tight hug. It was rare for the C.E.O. to do such a thing, but considering that he was mentoring the young artist since his debut, he couldn't help but feel like Taemin was one of his own sons. All of the artists were like his own children in a way, and like any good dad, when he saw Taemin about to loose it, he couldn't help but comfort him. 

“Tae…”

“Sooman-isshi…I’m sorry! I-”

“Shh. It’s ok Taemin. Look, why don’t you take a break for now. Come back into the studio tomorrow, say afternoon? Evening? And see if we can make it work? Ok?” He pulled away from the younger and felt his heart warm as Tae smiled. The kid worked too hard for his own good sometimes. 

“Um…is it ok if I stay here for a bit?” 

“Sure. Besides…you have a visitor.” 

“A visitor?” The younger cocked his head to one side with a curious expression. Lee Sooman just chuckled and moved aside to let Taemin’s mystery visitor in. 

“M-Minho!!!” The younger jumped up and threw his arms around his hyung, smashing his body into the elders. He looped his arms around Minho’s neck and pulled him down, almost causing him to choke. 

“T-Taeminnie….hyung needs his throat.” Taemin giggled and loosed his grasp. He glanced over to Lee Sooman who gave a nod and left with rest of the technical crew leaving right after him. Taemin was finally alone with Minho. 

“How did you know I would be here?” Tae asked, pulling Minho fully into the recording booth and pulling the elder’s body into his. Minho smirked at his dongsae’s eagerness. 

“I’ve been worried about you. We all have been. Even Lee Sooman-isshi. I had a meeting for another drama and he told me you were recording today, so I decided to stop by. I missed you Tae.” Minho whispered, his eyes connecting with Tae’s for the first time in what seemed like months. They both had been so busy that they hadn’t had anytime for themselves, just the two of them. Even when they did get that small moment of alone time, Taemin’s mind was definitely elsewhere. It started to worry Minho that maybe…just maybe Taemin had found someone else. However, Tae’s reaction just moments ago told him otherwise, and for that he was extremely relieved and happy. He was still the only one in his boyfriend’s heart, aside from the other members of course.

Minho’s hands slid down Taemin’s sides, gently massaging the soft skin underneath.

“I missed you too Minho. So fucking much.” Minho noticed how Taemin’s hands fell to his hips, how the younger licked his lips in anticipation, and how his eyes darkened with lust. Minho figured he must’ve looked the same, since he pressed Taemin only harder against the wall. 

“Such a dirty mouth Taeminnie…is that part of your new image.” Minho teased, as he reached back to slide the booth’s glass door shut. 

“Mmm what if it is?” Minho only smirked as he leaned down to lick and nibble on Tae’s ear, softly whispering. “It’s fucking hot.” Then Taemin slammed his lips against Minho’s as he grabbed whatever he could to pull the elder closer, if that was even possible. Minho let his lips slide down Taemin’s neck, nipping and sucking, living a small trail of red patches on his almost flawless fair skin. Taemin sighed and folded his arms over Minho’s shoulders, letting his eyes flutter shut as he let go of all his frustrations and gave himself over to his lover. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Minho’s hands snake their way up his shirt, his lips never leaving the younger’s body until he was tugging Taemin’s shirt up and over his head. Minho returned his lips to Tae’s torso, slowly kissing all the way down to his stomach, eventually falling to his knees in front of the dark haired boy. He looked up and locked eyes with Taemin as his fingers unbuttoned the younger’s jeans. Taemin reached for him, and with a gentle hand, ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, guiding his movements to let the older know exactly what he wanted. Soon Taemin’s jeans, along with his boxers were dropped to the floor, he stepped out of his clothes and shoes as Minho hastily removed his own shirt. Minho placed a hand on Tae’s thigh to steady him as the other hand palmed his lover’s growing erection. Taemin hummed in delight at just the feeling alone. It had been far too long since they touched each other this way, since they had been this close. 

He released a loud moan when his length was licked and sucked, one hand threaded into Minho’s hair while the other went over his mouth in an effort to quiet himself. Minho only looked up and smirked. 

“No. Don’t. I want to hear you Tae…I’ve missed hearing you like this.” He returned to sucking and licking Taemin’s head, his own arousal building as he heard little whimpers and moans from above him. He swiped his tongue around the head, making sure to roughly lick the slit before taking Taemin whole. Tae’s back arched off the wall as he felt his cock hit the back of Minho’s throat. His panting only increased as Minho hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder as he moved up and down the heated length. 

“Ah—-urgh ah! Min-I…I can’t…stop baby please!” Taemin cried out, not wanted to cum just yet. Minho immediately pulled off his lover’s cock after hearing his desperate pleas. Taemin guided his hyung back up into his embrace before Minho kissed him hard on the mouth. Taemin broke away first, trailing butterfly kisses up his hyung’s neck to his ear. 

“Minho…” Taemin pulled away and locked eyes with his lover before whispering the lyrics of his new song. 

“I want to be your only Ace…” Minho smiled before swooping in for another passionate kiss, which quickly turned heated. Taemin hurriedly tugged at the button of his hyungs jeans, popping them open before suddenly being spun around and pushed up against the wall. Minho’s mouth was immediately on his neck biting and sucking, earning a low groan from the younger beneath him. 

“I want you Tae…” He whispered and smiled when he felt his lover shutter at his words. Slowly he kissed down Taemin’s back as he shoved his jeans and boxers down, leaving them both completely exposed in the booth, not caring if anyone walked in on them. He pushed against the younger, letting out a low growl as Taemin push back, teasing Minho’s now rock hard cock with his pert ass. Impatiently, Minho licked and sucked on his fingers, coating them heavily as he watched Taemin turn his head to lock eyes with his. Minho kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder as he slipped two fingers inside the boy’s tight heat. Taemin shivered and moaned in pleasure as Minho curled and scissored his fingers inside him. 

“A-Ahh…Minho…please…” Minho added a third finger and began to thrust harder, leaving Taemin a moaning and twitching mess. His nails began scratching against the wall as his hips involuntarily rocked back onto Minho’s skilled digits. 

“Fuck Minho…please. I need you.” Minho slipped his fingers out of Taemin and aligned himself up with his lover’s wet and twitching hole. Excitement pumped through his veins; he had missed this so much, just being able to make Taemin want him, to call out his name, was something he would never get tired of. He gripped Tae’s hips as he slowly pushed himself in, stilling only when his hips connect with Tae’s ass. He knew his nails would leave angry red marks on the boys hips, but he honestly couldn't care as he felt the indescribable heat of his lover. His legs started to shake as he tried desperately to remain still for Taemin’s sake. 

He let out a shocked gasp as Taemin pushed back on his cock, making him filling up his lover even more. Minho started to slowly move in and out of the younger, panting harder with each thrust. His grip got tighter and his thrusts faster as he watched Taemin come undone; his head whipped from side to side as he pushed back against Minho’s thrusts, willing the elder to ride him harder and deeper. It felt amazing to have Minho back inside him again.

“Min~ harder…baby please…” Minho smirked as he leaned forward, his chest pressed against Taemin’s back as he kissed and sucked on the base of his neck. He drove harder and faster, making sure to angle his hips to find the maknae’s sweet spot. He pounded harder, almost pushing Taemin’s face into the wall. Minho released his grip on Tae’s hips to reach around and play with his hardened nipples; rolling and rubbing them in-between his fingers as he continued to bit at the others neck.

“AHH Oh my fuck! Minho yes! There. Please right there baby!” Taemin nearly screamed as Minho slammed into his sweet spot. 

“You feel so fucking good Tae.” Minho panted out as he repeatedly hit Tae’s spot over and over again, making the younger cry out in delight each time. Minho felt the heat coil in his stomach, his end only thrusts away. 

“Hyung…I-I’m so close…baby…please…I need- ah!” Minho threaded a stray hand through Tae’s hair, pulling on it so Taemin’s back arched, allowing Minho to kiss him on the mouth as he thrust harder into his lover’s spot one final time. Taemin went still, his hand tightened in Minho’s hair as his climax hit him hard, his seed splattering over the wall and his stomach. Taemin’s entrance clenched around Minho’s cock, sending him over the edge only seconds later. He moaned into their kiss loudly as he filled his boyfriend up. 

The two stayed pressed against the wall, sweaty and panting, letting themselves come down from their high. Minho gently slipped out of his boyfriend before collapsing on the recording booth floor; the younger following soon after. Minho held Taemin in his arms and kissed him sweetly as Tae wrapped his arms around the elder, resting his head against his chest. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Minho…and thank you.”

“Mmm? For what?” He hummed as he kissed Taemin on the forehead.

“For always being my Ace.”


End file.
